In electronic apparatuses such as televisions, a grounding gasket is interposed between a component which generates radio-frequency emissions and a grounding metal panel.
In prior art, when the component which causes radio interference is mounted on a substrate and the substrate is interposed between the component and the metal panel, a grounding gasket is interposed between the component and the substrate, and another grounding gasket is interposed between the substrate and the metal panel, in many cases.
In this case, however, since the substrate is interposed between the two grounding gaskets, the component, for which measures against radio interference are taken, cannot be directly electrically connected to the metal panel. In addition, there are no clear marks for determining the positions of the grounding gaskets. Therefore, the positions of the grounding gaskets with respect to the component and the metal panel may vary.
As a result, the original performance of the grounding gaskets cannot be fully exhibited, and there is room for improvement to securely solve radio interference.